The invention relates to an ejection device for emptying a cartridge according to the preamble of claim 1.
To empty 1-component cartridges it is known to mount a cap on the backside of the cartridge, which cap is locked in the axial direction. This cap has centrally a tapped hole, through which extends a threaded spindle. The threaded spindle has at one end an abutment which rests on the backside of t he piston and is movable in the cartridge. The threaded spindle has at the other end a winglike handle. By rotating the spindle, it moves into the inside of the cartridge and hereby moves the piston causing the material inside of the cartridge to exit through the cartridge outlet opening. This ejection device, however, is only suited for cartridges with one single chamber.
Otherwise cartridges are also known which contain two components which are provided in chambers arranged concentrically to one another. Each of the chambers are closed off on their back sides by a piston, whereby the piston for the outer chamber is an annular piston.
Ejection pistons are used to empty such cartridges, which pistons each have one abutment. Such ejection pistons are relatively expensive. However, it is also possible to empty such cartridges using an ejection slide, which is sleeve-shaped with a center rod. The sleeve wall comes hereby into contact with the annular piston, whereas the center rod comes into contact with the piston of the inner chamber. The center rod and the sleeve wall are connected with one another by a bottom piece. By placing the bottom piece onto a base and by pressing the cartridge into the ejection slide it is possible to empty the cartridge content.
This ejection device, which requires only one ejection slide, is relatively inexpensive, however, it is extremely difficult to handle.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an ejection device for a cartridge containing at least two components in such a manner that the cartridge can be emptied in a simple manner, in particular, that the mixer that is mounted on the cartridge can be attached during the emptying where the material of the cartridge is supposed to be applied.
This purpose is attained with the characteristics of claim 1. Advantageous developments can be taken from the subclaims.